


Wild

by KaKaVegeGurl (Cammerel)



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Consensual Non-Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 14:36:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9661637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cammerel/pseuds/KaKaVegeGurl
Summary: Gohan had never imagined that even sex could be a battle. But Vegeta was just as ruthless under the sheets as he was in combat.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Fer this fic, I'll be using differing terms:  
> The traditional 'Saiyan' of most English fics is 'Saiya-jin' mine, and will remain so should I do any more Kakavege fics.

There was something about pursuing the older man that had always fascinated Gohan.

He wasn’t a sucker for untouchables, or unobtainables, some part of him had always known that there was something in Vegeta that would long for him in turn. Maybe he was a hopeless romantic, but Gohan liked to blame the human side of himself for that one.

He had been longing for the elder Saiya-jin as long as he could remember - possibly since the first day he laid eyes on Vegeta.

And for a while now, it was nothing he wanted more than to be close to him. Gohan’s feelings sparked shortly after they came back to Earth, but he had kept them to himself and assumed that they might just be a part of puberty and growing up.

Of course, it didn’t take long for him to realize that that wasn’t the case. Still, he stayed quiet about it all because he wasn’t the kind to be very assertive. Especially not with Vegeta.

Vegeta was stubborn, he could even seem cold at times, but Gohan knew a good man when he saw one (after all, what was his father, but good?). After everything that had happened to change Vegeta into the man he was today, Gohan could see how the Saiya-jin prince had evolved.

Of course, Vegeta is still closed and standoffish, he probably always will be, but that’s just the way the man is. It didn't stop Gohan from falling for him. It didn’t stop him from trying, from opening up to Vegeta and sharing some of the most private and sensitive moments of his life.

He often tried to get Vegeta to open up as well, and maybe talk every once in a while. Vegeta remained as tightly shut as a clam. It was alright though, Gohan could wait, he was very patient.

After all, he'd waited years just to be as close to the man as he is now. It took a lot of work, a lot of time, to get Vegeta to open up enough to reciprocate. And yeah, Gohan had to really lay it on thick for the prince to realize he was propositioning Vegeta.

And even when the prince realized what was happening, he still put up a fight. He often acted aloof, uncaring, completely unphased by Gohan’s feelings.

He remembered when he finally had to tell Vegeta, straight-faced, what was happening.

_“All of you Son’s are alike,” Vegeta had argued, making a disgusted face at Gohan._

_“We are?”_

_The prince motioned to Gohan, “Exhibit A.”_

_Gohan glanced down at his orange and blue gi, the bowl of ramen in his hand, and finished eating, “Because I wear the traditional gi my father got from his martial arts teacher, and because I like food? Everyone likes food, and I’ve seen you eat, Vegeta. I’ve watched you eat for half an hour before. You’re just as obnoxious about it as we are.”_

_“At least I know how to use proper utensils.”_

_Gohan snaps his chopsticks at Vegeta and saddles over to him, “I can be perfectly civilized about it. I’m not that much like my dad, you know.”_

_“Yeah?” Vegeta challenged, “Where’s the proof?”_

_“I have a lot of interests that are very different from dad’s.”_

_“Care to elaborate, cub?”_

_Gohan leaned against the open refrigerator door and waved his chopsticks up and down, “You, for instance.”_

_Vegeta’s eyes narrowed, “What about me?”_

_“What not about you?” Gohan asked back as Vegeta closed the door and he moved closer, “My dad and me think very differently about you. He just sees you as a rival, someone to use as a means of-”_

_“It’s just jealousy.”_

_“It’s motivation,” Gohan corrected, “To get stronger.”_

_“And you?”_

_Gohan was sure Vegeta just thought that he was going to say some kind of smart ass remark, possibly about Vegeta not being a challenge for him. But Gohan thought of it much differently. Where Vegeta may have seen a challenger, Gohan saw someone that could take him - in more way than one._

_An equal._

_A partner._

_“What are you doing?” Vegeta asked as he pushed Gohan’s face to the side with his hand._

_Gohan felt his cheeks heat as he crouched slightly, his arms out, his lips perked, and he pulled back enough to look down at Vegeta, “Uhm, I was kinda trying to kiss you, actually.”_

_Vegeta craned his head back like a confused owl, “For what reason?”_

_“Because I like you,” Gohan said sheepishly._

_“Gohan,” Vegeta said, starting to get irritated._

_“I’m not messing with you,” Gohan responded innocently and reached out to touch Vegeta’s waist, “I’ve been trying to make it obvious for a while now. I haven’t been obvious?”_

_Vegeta didn’t look the slightest bit phased by Gohan’s advances, annoyed still, but not scared of them. Not that Gohan would ever expect the prince of Saiya-jins to be afraid of anything, but it was comforting._

_“Since when are you ever obvious about anything?” Vegeta asked dismissively._

_“Stop asking questions and acting dumb,” Gohan said, starting to get a little desperate to know how Vegeta felt, “You’re smart, I know you are. And I’ve been really obvious about it.”_

_Vegeta huffed and looked away, “I still don’t know what you’re on about, cub.”_

_“I’m on about…” Gohan started to turn Vegeta’s jaw and the prince smacked his hand away. He understood, so he slumped slightly, “I’m talking about how my feelings for you are different from my father’s. I want you. I desire you, like in-”_

_“As a mate,” Vegeta said, tone flat and cold and he glared daggers at Gohan, “And what makes you think you have any qualities I would ever desire in a mate?”_

_Gohan was almost stumped at the venom, but then he recovered quickly, “Well, I’m the strongest, aren’t I? I’m stronger than you and dad. I’m a super Saiya-jin. And if anyone would even come close to that status, I think it would be me.”_

_The moment the words left his mouth, Vegeta’s fist flew._

It wasn’t unusual. Vegeta reacting violently to him when he dared to insult the guy. He had Vegeta shoved in a corner practically, what was he expecting?

But in the time after that, he gained Vegeta’s respect, and he won the prince over.

And finally, last night, after waiting and struggling for so long, Vegeta was his.

It was messy, it was bloody for sure. Gohan had never imagined that even sex could be a battle. But Vegeta was just as ruthless under the sheets as he was in combat. And he pushed Gohan’s body to the limits.

At first, it hadn’t seemed consensual, but then when the prince leaned in and told him-

_“If you want something so bad, why don’t you take it?”_

_Gohan panted in Vegeta’s face, his hand holding the prince’s wrist down as Vegeta’s grip tightened in his shirt, “Why? Is that what a Saiya-jin would do?”_

_“It /is/,” Vegeta gritted out, “You’re not worth my time if you don’t.”_

_Gohan’s eyes widened when Vegeta shoved him back, the prince standing up straight and huffing as he checked his gloves._

_Their eyes met and Gohan could see the interest waning, “You’re more human than I thought. Where’s your Saiya-jin fight? All washed out and domesticated, like a dog on a leash.”_

_“I-...” Gohan’s cheeks flushed, “Can you blame me for hesitating? You’re practically telling me to… to-”_

_“To what? Be a man?” Vegeta spoke as if he was talking down to his son, “If I was interested in mating with a coward…” he stopped and looked away from Gohan, “I’m not interested in mating with a coward.”_

_“So I have to rape you to prove that I’m not a coward.”_

_Vegeta started chuckling, “Boy, you wouldn’t be able to rape me if you tried.”_

_Gohan believed him, he didn’t doubt it for a second, “Then… then I don’t understand what you expect of me.”_

_“I expect-” Vegeta moved in close, his nose ghosting over Gohan’s before he wet his lips, his gaze dropping, “-a display of dominance, for once.”_

_It was the first time Vegeta really made an obvious pass at Gohan, something that clearly said ‘yeah, boy, I’m interested in that halfblood dick’._

_And Gohan would be lying if he said it didn’t add fuel to a dwindling fire._

_His hand reached out and grabbed Vegeta’s waist, pulling him in, “You want that?”_

_Vegeta’s eyes raised to stay with his as Gohan stood up straight, “I didn’t sound like I stuttered, did I, boy?”_

_“I’m not a boy.”_

_“Prove it.”_

_He proved it alright._

_But not before he leaned down to try and kiss the prince and Vegeta had turned his face to the side that time._

_Gohan got it, he understood the gesture, and he forced Vegeta to look at him, grabbing his jaw and facing him forward._

_He’d be concerned if it wasn’t for the reception the moment he slammed their mouths together. Vegeta’s body rose against him, desperate for more._

_That was all Gohan needed to signal the go ahead._

_If Vegeta wanted him to take, he would take._

_And he did._

And now he has this.

He has the sleeping Saiya-jin prince in his bed, and he could move in (as he now did), scoop his arm under Vegeta (as he also did), and pull the Saiya-jin back into him.

A soft grunt emits from Vegeta’s mouth and Gohan smiles, hand planted on Vegeta’s chest as he turns the older man’s jaw and kisses him heatedly.

Vegeta moans low and hungry, arms reaching up and pulling him in.

Gohan barely has time to react before Vegeta is climbing onto him, the wild black hair swooped up in it’s usual, tangled mess of fire.

His eyes widen, a shaky breath emitting as the prince rubs the slick from his backside along Gohan’s cock before reaching back to position the head.

The prince isn’t one to wait, he takes, _Kami does he take_.

Gohan looks at the smaller hands planted on his chest and he knows it hurts the prince, but Vegeta doesn’t give either of them time to adjust before he starts riding Gohan at a breathless, fevered pace.

He starts to sit upright but Vegeta spits out a growl, dull nails pressing into Gohan’s skin and he moves faster.

He might as well be having sex with a wild animal. He knows there’s always that risk of angering the prince. Sometimes Vegeta wants him to be forceful, sometimes he wants him to submit. And most of the time Gohan has a hard time figuring out when which of those times is occurring.

Vegeta is an unusual creature, but Gohan loves it all. He loves how strange and temperamental Vegeta can be, but most of all he loves being able to look up into those coal black eyes and see the same emotions swelling in them whenever the prince looks at him.


End file.
